


Just A Dream

by Bisexual_Dragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren, Detective Levi, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Dragon/pseuds/Bisexual_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a nightmare from his last case and Eren comforts him but Levi knows that there are evils in the world and that sometimes bad things can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so I'd love to know what you guys think!

_No!_

_This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Levi was supposed to be better than this! He should have been able to stop the perp before this happened. But he hadn’t. No he’d failed and now the victim was dead. Raped and beaten just like the others had been. What kind of detective was he if he couldn’t even save someone that was right in front of him? Cautiously he walked forward and rolled the body over._

_The first thing he noticed were his eyes, they were a vibrant green that were now frozen over with that terrible lifelessness in them. This wasn’t right. Those eyes were familiar._

_Levi took a closer look at the face and felt his eyes widen. “Eren?”_

_NO! NO! Eren wasn’t here! He was in class right now. H-he was in his history class at the local university not here. Not dead on the suspects floor. This couldn’t be him! It wasn’t possible!_

-

Levi gasped awake and looked around the dark bedroom. His heart was pounding erratically in his chest as he looked down around the room.

“Levi?” a sleepy voice asked. A pair of arms wrapped around his naked chest as the person beside him sat up. “What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

“I’m fine Eren.” he said though he made no move to get out of his boyfriend’s arms. “Go back to sleep.”

But Eren wasn’t having any of it as he wiggled around until he was sitting in his boyfriend’s lap and his arms were around his neck. “Nope, not until you talk to me. You never let me get away with not talking to you about my nightmares.”

Levi sighed and wrapped his arms around Eren. One arm circling his waist and the other resting on the back of his back, holding him close. “The case today...it just really got to me.” He closed his eyes and let the feeling and scent that was purely _Eren_ wash over him. “I wasn’t able to save the victim and...you...I keep seeing you in his place. I kept seeing you bloody and broken and...and so lifeless.”

Eren pulled back just enough so he could see his boyfriend’s face, one of his hands moved from his neck and went to his face. “I’m right here Levi. I’m alive and safe.”

Levi finally opened his eyes and looked at the worried face of his boyfriend’s. He was safe and alive and in his arms. “The kid that was killed...he was so much like you. I keep seeing you in his place and it makes me sick to think about you like that.”

Eren leaned forward and kissed him. “I’m right here. I’m not hurt.” he whispered against his lips.

He pressed his lips against Eren’s and rested his forehead against the younger man’s. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He kissed him again. “Now come on, let’s go back to sleep. It was only a dream.”

Just a dream. It was just a dream.

They laid back down and Eren curled into Levi’s chest, his head resting over his heart and his arms wrapped around his middle. Levi kept his arms around the man he loved with all his heart as he listened to his breathing even out.

Eren was safe in his arms but that wouldn’t always be the case. The world was dangerous and they had no clue how to tell when or if something could happen. Levi would fight heaven and hell to keep Eren safe though. He would keep him happy and healthy no matter what it took.

He looked down at the sleeping man in his arms. Anyone that tried to get between him and Eren would die a slow and painful death.


End file.
